


Introduction to Touch - continued

by louielouie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Friendship (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Husbands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louielouie/pseuds/louielouie
Summary: PLEASE READ INTRODUCTION TO TOUCH FIRSTThis is work inspired by Sheendav's amazing book: Introduction to Touch. It's linked so go read it.although it is coming to an end on their side, I wished to continue the storyline with all the ideas their book gave me. (everytime I read Introduction to Touch I am so inspired to write about Crowley and Aziraphale so here we go...)This might not be 100% canon with Sheendav, but it is with me (and it's based in their plot and their AU so we'll have to cope with any discrepancies I suppose. Just remember mine came second, so Sheendav is our amazing leader in this story-line)Go show Sheendav some love and tell them that they're amazing!!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. the beginning (not a chapter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheendav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Introduction to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443305) by [sheendav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav). 



This isn't a chapter, but I'm going to second what I said in the summary: This is all inspired by Sheendav's work 

(WHICH IS BLOODY INCREDIBLE) so I gifted this to them and I hope that they enjoy it (if they read it OMG I'm going to cry if they do AGHAHHSAGSA I LOVE UR WORK). 

*cough* Ahem I'm back.

Anyway, you won't understand some of the references I make if you haven't read it so go read it *shoo shoo*

And I can only hope to bring you guys as much joy as that book gave me... and because I'm horrendously selfish I don't want the story to end so I'm making this so I don't have to say goodbye to Crowley and Azi. 

And again: This might not be 100% canon with Sheendav, but it is with me (and it's based in their plot and their AU so we'll have to cope with any discrepancies I suppose. Just remember mine came second, so Sheendav is our amazing leader in this story-line)

I have a method when I write my chapters, I write them like one-shots, but they all fit together, hopefully.... so just ignore it if I jump around in terms of a timeline so yeah.

Also, I'll code each chapter: S for Smut, F for fluff, and A for angst (and a combo if its both or all three). 18+ readers only for the smut if you please...

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Aziraphale's second time (S+F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my eyes, they are exploring kinks and stuff so yeah I'm just setting the scene for later chapters… have fun reading the fluffy smut.

Third POV 

"Hey, Crowley?" Aziraphale called from the living room sofa. Crowley padded into the room from the kitchen carrying two bowls full of food, he also had two spoons tucked under his chin, he squatted down next to the sofa and placed the steaming bowls of soup down gently on the coffee table. He grabbed the spoons from his chin and, after wiping them both on his jeans, handed Aziraphale his. 

"Mhm?" Crowley questioned. He plonked his ass down next to Aziraphale and slid his bowl closer to himself, picking up a spoonful he hesitantly blew on the steaming portion. As Aziraphale had not replied he turned his head to see his husband blushing and mumbling quietly as if Crowley could hear him and Crowley dropped his spoon back into the bowl. "What is it my dear?" he asked, a smile in his voice. 

"I um-." Aziraphale started and then shook his head, grabbing the bowl off the table. Crowley turned, and for the first time ever, took the food out from Aziraphale’s hands and placed it back on the table. “My love? What’s up?” Crowley asked. He shuffled into Aziraphale’s lap and kissed him gently on the cheek. “It’s nothing...” Aziraphale mumbled. The two had been married for over a year Aziraphale hadn’t bottomed since their amazing night almost a year ago, and was missing it dreadfully. He wanted to ask Crowley if they could do it again, but had gotten too shy before asking. He didn’t want to force Crowley to do anything and even though Crowley hadn’t complained - he didn’t know if Crowley had actually enjoyed it. 

"Aziraphale." The cute man in Crowley’s lap prompted him to look at him. Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes and saw the love shining through them. "What’s wrong Azi? We can always talk, if you need to talk to me about anything I’ll listen. You know that…." Aziraphale nodded and smiled sweetly at Crowley. "Yes, I know. I don’t want to talk, per se… I was wondering if, um, we could er" Aziraphale breathed gently and Crowley kissed his nose, making sure that Aziraphale understood that this was a safe space. “Can you ‘top’ me again?” Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley laughed gently, “that’s what you’ve been scared about asking?” Crowley giggled and kissed Aziraphale gently, “Aziraphale… oh I love you so much… and yes, I can. Now? Or sometime soon?”. Aziraphale blushed and asked if they could do it after dinner, Crowley kissed him gently and asked some more questions. “Soft and sweet or harder and faster like you’ve recently been doing to me?” Crowley asked. “Soft and sweet, I want you to make love to me my dear Crowley...” Aziraphale was still mumbling but at least he wasn’t a stuttering mess anymore. “Of course my love...” Crowley had instantly replied.

Crowley nodded and leant forwards. He kissed Aziraphale's cheek softly and whispered into his soft skin. "You're always safe with me, I’ll always take care of you, ‘n make you feel nice and cared for...". Aziraphale leant back and looked at Crowley square in the eyes, the blushing had tenfold, and a big cheesy smile was creeping across his face. "I know," Aziraphale said as their lips softly merged together. 

After finishing their food and cuddling on the couch for hours Crowley sat up, stomach slightly less full of dinner and sat forwards on the edge of the sofa. He looked down at the floor, or his hands, he didn't know, and started talking. "Look Aziraphale, if I said anything to make you think I don’t like this, and that’s why you were so scared to ask me, or if you think I don’t want to then you’re completely wrong… I love having sex with you, no matter what we’re doing...". "really?" Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale, who continued and asked: "even when it’s soft and cuddly? ". Aziraphale looked at the back of Crowley’s head that was still crouched over and smiled. He sat up and shuffled forwards and hugged around his husband's waist and back. Resting his head on his shoulder and kissing little kisses into his neck. "Yes, even cuddly, sometimes I prefer the softer stuff", he paused, breathing, "’s more intimate… and because I get to show you how much I love you my dear". 

Crowley turned his head, "I would happily top you all the time, but sometimes you need to fuck out your feelings, and to be honest I don’t think the kinkier stuff would work of I topped..." Aziraphale nodded and smiled, "yeah, no. I like bottoming, but I love topping you, love taking care of you… and I can’t imagine what me bottoming in the playrooms would be like..." Crowley breathed in and looked seriously into Aziraphale's glowing eyes. He nodded and kissed behind Crowley’s ear cutely. "Don’t even want to think about it..." Crowley nodded and rested a hand on Aziraphale's thigh, this action had been done a thousand times before but now it felt weighted. Like the action held more than what it actually was. It showed the beginning of the moment, that would hopefully end in both of them being so far gone by orgasms that they couldn’t talk. 

Aziraphale freed his arm from around Crowley’s waist and slid his hand over Crowley’s, "I love you Crowley. I trust you… you take care of me so well, you show me how much you love me everyday". Crowley grinned and mumbled deeply against Aziraphale’s ear, "I love you, ‘n I’m gunna make you cum so hard..." Aziraphale blushed and kissed Crowley gently. "I'm glad. Haven’t orgasmed all day and it's starting to hurt..." Crowley giggled and motioned with his head for them both to get up. Aziraphale stood up and the two husbands held hands as they meandered through thier new apartment and made their way to their huge bedroom, where Crowley turned on the side lamps. 

Aziraphale and Crowley stripped each other slowly, peeling clothes off and kissing areas of skin that they found particularly appetising. "How'd you feel?" Crowley asked, rubbing small circles over Aziraphale's exposed nipples. "Excited, good, safe" Aziraphale listed, his smile hadn't stopped since they got up from the sofa and he was embarrassingly hard, "turned on my love". 

Crowley smiled and nodded "me too". 

"Kiss me" Aziraphale demanded. Crowley could do nothing but oblige. 

He stood up and placed himself between Aziraphale's arms. His hands clasped Aziraphale's face and their lips connected quickly, they were soft and familiar, Crowley could feel Aziraphale shuffling backwards and soon Aziraphale sat on the end of their bed and Aziraphale’s legs wrapped themselves around Crowley’s waist. Aziraphale's strong legs pulled Crowley forward so that he stumbled and fell on top of Aziraphale and their chests pressed together, producing a moan from both men as their bodies rubbed together deliciously. Crowley quickened the pace of their kiss and slowly licked into Aziraphale's already panting and open mouth. 

Aziraphale slowly started rolling his hips along with the kiss and Crowley moaned out a breath, he was painfully hard and was completely happy with his current situation. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss and rolled his hips harder against Crowley’s thigh. Crowley pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Aziraphale's. 

"So fucking hot" he breathed out. Aziraphale unwrapped his legs from around Crowley and shuffled back before lowering his head down onto a pile of pillows. He reached up and grabbed Crowley’s face, giving him a quick kiss before letting go. Crowley straddled Aziraphale's legs and reached forwards, he caressed the skin gently and he kissed all the places that Aziraphale loved to be touched - that he knew off by heart. He was pleased to see that Aziraphale was completely limp in his arms, the man relaxed and enjoying Crowley’s lips and fingertips. He placed small, wet kisses on Aziraphale's nipples and on his muscled chest. He lowered his head and explored the areas he adored so much with pleasure, occasionally earning a whimper or small moan from Aziraphale’s pink lips. 

He slowly made his way up to Aziraphale's face and kissed his soft cheek gently. He kissed deeply into Aziraphale's relaxed mouth and was glad to see, when they disconnected, that Aziraphale was happy and smiling. His eyes were hooded and content and he had a small smile plastered on his face. 

"Ready for more?" Crowley asked while sitting back on his heels. His hands resting on Aziraphale's bare waist. He nodded but lifted his hand, he tugged at Crowley’s arm. "I wanna kiss you a bit more my dear,” Aziraphale mumbled. Within a second Crowley’s lips were on Aziraphale and the two licked into each other’s mouths carefully, Aziraphale smiled and when Crowley withdrew, Aziraphale was practically purring. 

Crowley slid his fingers over the smooth white skin and eventually reached Aziraphale's hips. His hands paused and hovered above the warm and soft skin of Aziraphale's pubic area. Crowley looked up smiling and said "you really want this then?" Aziraphale smiled and nodded, apparently no cares in the world. Crowley smiled and delicately placed a hand just above the man’s erect straining effort. 

Suddenly he had Aziraphale's attention. 

His whole body tensed at the light touch and Aziraphale's eyes and mouth opened, he breathed out a loud moan and his eyes darted straight to where Crowley was putting pressure. "You okay there?" Crowley asked, amused at how sensitive Aziraphale truly was. "Mhm. Keep going." Aziraphale rushed out. "Can you, you know? Hurry up? Please?" Crowley looked down to his exposed chest and leaking cock. He shook his head and told Aziraphale to wait, and that he was ‘in charge’ now. They both knew that within moments Aziraphale could have him pinned into the bed and could have Crowley whining for permission to cum, but they ignored that fact and let Crowley enjoy a night of control. 

Aziraphale's eyes traced and followed every curve and line on Crowley’s body, his member swelling at the mere sight of Crowley’s nakedness. Crowley saw Aziraphale's eyes which were fully blown out too and shuffled on top of Aziraphale's uncovered legs. Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s thigh and rested the other on his lightly toned stomach. "You're so perfect, my perfect husband Crowley… I adore you" Aziraphale breathed. 

Crowley smiled and leaned forward and kissed his husband quickly. "And you are the sexiest angel on earth, my beautiful husband, I love you too". Aziraphale grinned and relaxed back against the pillows. Crowley sat back on his heels, but as he'd adjusted his position, his ass ended up grinding harshly against Aziraphale's sensitive manhood. 

By reflex, Aziraphale bucked his hips upwards into Crowley’s butt and they both whimpered at the contact. "Crowley, I'm so turned on already my love, if we keep up with this level of foreplay I'm not going to make it to the full course meal I fear" Crowley laughed and nodded at his desperate husband. "Don't worry, I was just going to ask if we could go farther" Aziraphale rolled his hips upwards slowly while Crowley was talking. 

"Great minds think alike," Aziraphale muttered while his fingers played with Crowley’s fingers gently, both men watching their hands intertwining. 

Crowley began drawing light patterns on Aziraphale's hips and pubic area with his fingertips, making him buck up into his hands at the sensation. Crowley smiled once more and stopped teasing both of them, he traced a finger over Aziraphale’s cock and he responded by lifting his hips so that Crowley might touch him some more. Crowley grabbed a bottle lube from beside him, which hadn’t existed two minutes prior. 

Crowley positioned himself between Aziraphale's legs after kissing Aziraphale’s nipples again and undoing their hands from each other. He pushed his husband’s legs further apart. He bent Aziraphale's legs for ease and kissed up and down the inside of his lover's thighs. He sucked one of his own fingers in his mouth and lathered it up with spit. It would be warmer than the lube and for now it would work very well. Crowley looked up to Aziraphale's face and saw him sweetly looking down at him, again, his mouth curled in a permanent smile. 

Aziraphale noticed that Crowley had paused and he nodded, purposefully relaxing into the pillows and breathing out. Crowley rubbed his dry hand up and down Aziraphale's thigh in a hopefully reassuring way. Crowley’s wet finger pushed lightly against Aziraphale's little puckered hole and slowly slid in. Aziraphale's body tensed up but with some soft coaxing from Crowley and some kisses to his thighs Aziraphale managed to relax and breathe in again. 

Crowley whispered words of encouragement and support to the slowly loosening man beneath him, along with promises and words of love. Song lyrics and moans intertwined as Aziraphale was lulled into the rhythm of Crowley’s fingers. Aziraphale smiled contently at the ceiling above him and hummed quietly with pleasure. Crowley’s pace slowed with his fingers and he gradually pulled them out more and more. 

Aziraphale spread his legs slightly to see what his husband was doing behind his legs and saw Crowley kneeling in front of him, lubing up his member. Aziraphale grabbed another pillow from behind and above his head and shoved it under his head to support his neck. The whole time, his eyes did not leave his sexy, beautiful and kind husband. 

Crowley looked up and immediately his eyes encountered Aziraphale's shining and happy ones. He smiled and asked "is everything okay?" Aziraphale nodded immediately and simply smiled. "I- um- can we- um... go- um" Crowley stopped rubbing his member and looked into Aziraphale's eyes. "slow? I trust you but it's been a while and I wanto enjoy it and not fret about miricalling away the pain...? Please..." he trailed off... Crowley smiled and nodded "yes Azi, I'll take it super slow, if it hurts too bad then I'll pull out, if it's just uncomfortable let me keep going and I promise it will get better". Aziraphale dipped his head in acknowledgment and slid his feet closer to his bum to make Crowley’s life easier. 

Crowley leant forwards and ended up laying down on top of Aziraphale, their faces an inch apart and their peripherals filled with each other's faces. Aziraphale smiled and wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist as Crowley bowed his head to look in between their bodies. He directed the head of his shaft into Aziraphale's warm entrance and slowly pierced the delicate hole. The warmth and tightness was excruciating for Crowley, all he wanted to do was plough his member straight in and pound into the warm, tight flesh. 

But he didn't. 

He slowly pressed deeper into Aziraphale and paused every time a squeak or whimper came from Aziraphale's mouth. He kissed him, he hugged around him, he poured words of praise and reassurance from his mouth. He wanted Aziraphale to always feel safe and comfortable with him, happy and loved. And he voiced that. 

Aziraphale on the other hand wanted nothing more than to hear Crowley’s soft words and feel his light kisses ghosting his sweaty cheeks and forehead. He wanted to hear the soft, cute nicknames Crowley had come up with in the past two years again and again and again. He loved the feeling of closeness between him and Crowley and he wanted to stay like this forever. So he voiced that. 

When Crowley was finally fully seated within Aziraphale's tight heat he pushed up off of Aziraphale's torso a bit to allow for some breathing space, he shifted in and out carefully and after hearing a moaned "will you please move my dear?" from Aziraphale below him, he began moving in and out of the warm cavern he wanted to call home. Crowley smiled and pulled out, entrapping Aziraphale’s lips with his in a kiss. 

Crowley bit a hickey onto Aziraphale’s throat and hummed when Aziraphale let out a quiet, high pitched moan. “Louder.” Crowley teased, a smile spread across his face. Aziraphale nodded and as he did, Crowley thrust into him quickly and forcefully; Aziraphale let out a lower, throaty moan and blushed immediately after. Crowley kissed his red cheeks and praised him a little, watching as his husband’s cheeks grew redder and redder. “You’re so good for me Aziraphale, I love you”. Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled, “I love you too Crowley”. 

Crowley took his time, kissing Aziraphale's lips while pulling out and moaning loudly while pushing in, he took every second as it came. He enjoyed it and then moved onto the next. He sped up, slowed down, hesitated and didn't. He let his body take control while his mind wandered between thoughts of love and trust and happiness and Aziraphale. He was in a utopia with him. Right then. 

After thrusts and pauses Aziraphale couldn't take it anymore. He'd held on for far too long and he was shaking. "Crowley I'm-" he panted "I'm-". Crowley quickly grabbed Aziraphale's untouched penis for the first time that night and helped him through his orgasm by increasing his pace and matching his hand to his hips. 

When they came together, Crowley saw stars. His hole swallowed his member tightly and Crowley forgot how to breathe. He felt his own orgasm collide into him from within and like a wave crashing to shore, his energy flooded outwards. 

Collapsing onto Aziraphale’s sweaty chest, Crowley slowly remembered how to breathe and sensitively pulled out of the love of his life. 

The love of his life Aziraphale.


End file.
